To get to work each morning, Gabriela takes a bike 5.21 kilometers and a car 4.2 kilometers. How many kilometers is Gabriela's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on car = total distance. ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ Gabriela travels 9.41 kilometers in total.